Users may access virtual spaces via computing platforms by logging into respective user accounts. A virtual space may include a video game taking place in the virtual space. Awarding user accounts with virtual items and/or goods may provide a technique to keep users engaged in a video game and/or to otherwise enhance their gameplay experience. In some instances, awarding may come in the form of periodic award-giving events where awards may be given to a plurality of user accounts. For example, a daily award may be provided to user accounts of users of a video game. However, users may lose interest in such periodic events since the “winner” pool is so saturated that the users may not feel they are getting anything of substantial value, even if the awards themselves carry some value in the virtual space and/or video game. Users may also get bored of periodic awards since they may be automatically provided to the user accounts and may not require any participation by the users in order to redeem them.